There are a number of problems associated with conventional products and methods for counting, recording and tracking a basketball player's shot statistics (e.g., shots attempted, shots made, shots missed, shooting percentage, shot locations, etc.). First, it is extremely cumbersome to manually track and tally such statistics during a basketball shooting drill or game. Usually, it either requires another person to tabulate the information as the shooter shoots the basketball, or it requires that the shooter almost constantly interact with a tracking device (e.g., a smart phone, smart watch, or equivalent) while taking shots. Both of these approaches are too obtrusive and typically interfere with and reduce the progress and benefits of shooting drills. Therefore, there is a need for a basketball shot-tracking product and system that collects and processes shooting data unobtrusively, without interfering with the shooter's workout routine, and that also provides a convenient and efficient way for the shooter to subsequently review the data, assess his or her progress over time, and share the shot statistics and progress information with other interested parties.